Dinasty or Destiny?
by Annie Kaulitz Kibum
Summary: "¿Nunca te has imaginado que de la noche a la mañana una guerra se desate en tu país? ¿Qué de la nada pierdas todo lo que tienes, salvo a tu hermano gemelo quien ha estado contigo todo el tiempo, y que no sabrías que hacer de no ser porque él está contigo? ¿Nunca te ha pasado, que de la noche a la mañana estabas a punto de morir y de repente, amaneces siendo alguien distinto?"
1. Chapter 1

"**Dinasty or Destiny?"**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Berlín, Alemania, 1875

"Ha pasado ya un año desde que ésta guerra inició, mi hermano Thomas y yo tratamos de huir del bando enemigo, sin embargo, siempre han estado a punto de encontrarnos, cada día que pasa no he dejado de maldecir este horrible conflicto que me ha quitado a todos mis seres amados, salvo mi hermano, por supuesto; de no ser por él, no sabría cómo sobrevivir, hemos escapado de aquellos soldados por muchísimo tiempo, hasta llegar en una casa abandonada, aquí quizás podamos estar un tiempo, sin embargo sabemos también que quizás pronto nos encuentren y entonces escaparemos de nuevo…

─¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ─preguntó Thomas al verme

─Escribiendo ─tomaba aquellas cenizas para seguir marcando la pared grisácea que tenía frente a mí─, ¿Algún problema?

─Ninguno ─mi hermano enarcó una ceja─, ¿y se puede saber qué es lo que escribe ahora mi hermanito?

─Parte de nuestras anécdotas a un año de esta maldición ─lo miraba seriamente

─Solamente estás ensuciándote, es decir, ¿Tu crees que realmente alguien leerá esto algún día? ─clavé la mirada hacia el piso─. Nadie se apiadará de nosotros Bill, quien sabe y quizás en un rato este lugar solamente será cenizas.

─Tom…─sentí un nudo en la garganta, y Thomas lo notó

─Lo siento hermanito, no quería que te pusieras así ─tomó mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas─, ya verás que pronto encontraremos un buen lugar para refugiarnos, ¿Si?

─¿Y que hay de nuestros padres? ─la expresión de mi hermano se tornó seria

─Los encontraremos Bill ─sonreí un poco─, ahora debo ir por algo de comer

─Tom ─lo llamé─, no tardes mucho

─Descuida ─el sonrió─, si descubro algo sospechoso vendré de inmediato y saldremos de aquí, ¿Entendido? ─asentí

Thomas Becker, mi hermano mayor por cuestión de minutos, es mi gemelo, pero es bastante distinto a mí, él siempre era el valiente, el serio, siempre me protegía a costa de todo.

Dirigí la mirada hacia un puñado de cenizas que tenía a unos metros de mí y me acerqué ahí para continuar escribiendo en aquella pared.

De pronto un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó cerca de donde estaba y Tom entró corriendo.

─Tom, ¿Qué pasa? ─lo miré asustado

─Son ellos, de nuevo

─No puede ser ─suspiré─, ¿Hasta cuando dejarán de seguirnos?

─No lo sé, pero salgamos pronto de aquí

Seguí a mi hermano mientras intentamos salir por parte trasera de aquella casa, al lograr salir de ese lugar, nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos y veíamos como un grupo de jóvenes armados disparaban sin piedad contra todo lo que tuvieran a su paso, mis ojos se cristalizaron solo de pensar que hubiese sucedido si nos hubiésemos quedado ahí adentro, de ponto sentí que me halaron el brazo

─¡Vamos, de prisa! ─susurró Tom, a lo que yo asentí

Corrimos un poco con tal de salir de esa ciudad, casi lo lográbamos, cuando notamos un destello de luz tras nosotros, al mismo tiempo que el suelo tembló, haciéndonos caer.

─¡Tom! ─grité aterrorizado

─¡Mierda, nos vieron!

─¡Tom! ─le miré suplicante

─¡Calla y corre!

No sabría exactamente cuánto fue que corrimos, solo sé que estábamos dominados por el miedo, desde hace más de seis meses que esos hombres nos siguen, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

Pensaba en ello, cuando de pronto, un estallido de aquel cañón hizo que mi hermano y yo saliéramos disparados hacia distintas direcciones, sentí como mi cráneo impactaba contra el tronco de un árbol, mi vista se nublaba, de repente, todo desaparecía…

─¡Bill! ¡Bill! Reacciona, por favor ─escuchaba tan distante la voz de mi hermano, pero de pronto ésta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, escuchándolo más cercano

─…Tom ─abrí poco a poco los ojos, hasta encontrarme con su mirada, él sonreía─, ¿Qué rayos pasó? Y…─sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor─ ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

─¡Me diste un buen susto! ─dijo Tom abrazándome, yo simplemente no entendía nada

─De acuerdo…yo también te quiero

─Es que no sabes…

─Por eso pregunto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ─sentí nuevamente ese fuerte dolor e iba a tocarme la cabeza

─¡No lo toques! ─exclamó Thomas─, te estuvo sangrando un poco

─¿Qué?

─No te asustes ─me tranquilizó─, ya pasó ─asentí

─¿Qué ocurrió con los hombres que nos seguían?

─Uno de los disparos del cañón nos alcanzó, salimos disparados y te golpeaste la cabeza

─¡Rayos!

─Bueno, ahora solamente nos queda huir de aquí y no regresar jamás

Mi hermano y yo caminábamos sin rumbo, adentrándonos a lo que parecía un bosque, el cielo se nubló y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer rápidamente

─Vamos Bill, hay que resguardarnos

─No Tom, hay que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible

─No quiero que te enfermes

─Correré el riesgo ─lo miré─, solo salgamos de aquí, ¿Si?

─De acuerdo ─dijo─, pero hay que correr

Asentí, y así corrimos por el bosque, sin embargo no hallábamos la salida; pronto el cielo oscureció y ya no podíamos ver nuestras pisadas, divisamos una extraña caverna y decidimos descansar ahí, al menos sólo por esa noche

Un extraño ruido hizo que despertara de golpe, parecían pasos, era algo extraño, así que con cuidado y sin despertar a Thomas, me levanté y noté una extraña silueta observándonos desde la entrada de la cueva, avancé un poco más hasta salir de ahí, notando que aún era noche, quizás de madrugada, no lo sé, sin embargo, el frondoso bosque era iluminado por la hermosa luz de la luna.

─Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí bonito? ─respiré más tranquilo al notar que no eran soldados franceses.

Lo que tenía frente a mí, era un hermoso caballo negro, con el cabello largo y ojos que irradiaban una mirada profunda y a la vez distante.

─¿Qué hace un animal tan bello aquí en medio de la nada? ─me acerqué con cuidado al equino, pero éste retrocedió─, yo soy Bill, bueno, en realidad soy William, pero puedes llamarme Bill, es más fácil ─sonreí triunfal cuando logré acariciar el fino pelaje de ese animal─, me veo ridículo hablando con un animal, ¿Cierto? ─suspiré─, si tan sólo pudiera domarte…serías la única manera en la que mi hermano y yo saldríamos más rápido de éste lugar.

El caballo dio un pequeño relincho, como si hubiese entendido lo que dijera, así que le platiqué un poco más sobre lo que pasó conmigo y con Tom, quise montar a ese hermoso animal, sin embargo, un ruido lo alteró haciéndome caer al suelo.

─¡Hey, espera! ─el caballo relinchó y salió de donde estaba a todo galope, entonces pude ver el gran cañón aproximándose

─¡Tom! ─fue lo único que alcancé a gritar

Thomas salió corriendo de la caverna y me haló del brazo, comencé a seguirlo, mirando cómo se aproximaban varios hombres atacando y destruyendo todo lo que tenían de frente.

─¡Alemanes! ─escuché gritar a uno de ellos. Nos habían visto y nosotros debíamos huir.

Corrimos tratando de alejarnos del lugar, pareciera que el bosque no tuviese final, solamente escuchaba cómo las balas chocaban contra los árboles, de pronto sentí un horrible dolor en el estómago, ardía, quemaba; caí al suelo

─¡Bill! ─gritó mi hermano─, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

Mi hermano regresó a verme, yo yacía en el suelo con una mano sobre el abdomen, me dolía mucho y sentía mi camisa húmeda, quería gritar al ver ese líquido rojo en mi mano, pero no podía, sentía como poco a poco la fuerza se iba, y como mis ojos comenzaban a pesar

─¡No, Bill no! ─escuchaba gritar a mi hermano

─Tom…─mi voz sonaba tan debil─, sálvate, tu puedes

─No Bill, de ninguna manera hermanito

─Tom…

─¡No! ¡Dijimos que esto lo superaríamos los dos! ¿Recuerdas? Así que no voy a dejarte aquí solo

Tom, mi hermano y mejor amigo, siempre conmigo en los momentos más duros de mi vida, la cual sentía que ahora terminaba, no le importaba siquiera que aquellos hombres armados estén dirigiéndose a nosotros para llevarnos por la fuerza, o que las balas de aquellas armas sigan cruzando a escasos centímetros de él, aún así cumplía con aquella promesa que nos hicimos, superar esto juntos, y hasta el final. Nunca te olvidaré

─¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡William!

Escuchaba tan lejano los gritos de Thomas, mis ojos ya se habían cerrado y todo era oscuridad. Faltaba muy poco para el final.


	2. Dinasty or Destiny? Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Un fuerte dolor me hizo abrir los ojos por un instante, sintiéndose como si fueran miles de agujas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar.

─Tranquilo, ya pasará ─escuché decir a una voz.

¿Acaso ya he muerto? ¿Por qué aun siento ese agudo dolor? … No lo sé, sin embargo, no tardó mucho para que nuevamente la inconsciencia se apoderara de mí.

Miles de imágenes entraron en mi mente, todo era tan difuso, y tan rápido que no podía distinguir bien lo que sucedía, solo escuchaba gritos, lamentos, como si todo fuese una pelea, de pronto todo era sangre, y entonces me había visto ahí, en el campo de batalla, luchando sin razón aparente, solo sabía que estaba ahí, con aquella espada plateada, la recuerdo muy bien, tenía grandes cristales incrustados, entonces me vi, tomando la espada con fuerza, atravesando el cuello de una persona que no logré identificar, vi como su cabeza era separada del resto de su cuerpo, la sangre corría por todo el metal de la espada, y yo solamente contemplaba mi acto con una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Abrí los ojos sin entender que fue lo que quería decir lo anterior, sentándome en aquella cama, observando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, era un cuarto poco iluminado pero amplio.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no sentía dolor alguno, me desabroché un poco la camisa, buscando aquella herida de la bala que atravesó mi abdomen. No había rastro alguno. Esto daba miedo. ¿Por qué me siento tan bien, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Es que acaso todo fue un mal sueño?

─Buenos días ─un sujeto entraba a la habitación, la voz se me hacía tan familar, era la misma que había escuchado hace algún rato.

─Hola… buenos días

─¿Cómo amaneciste? ─preguntó con interés

─Aunque no lo crea, bastante bien. Disculpa, ¿Podría abrir las ventanas?

─No, eso sólo te debilitaría

─¿Cómo?...perdón, pero ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?

─Estabas herido

─Entonces no era un sueño ─susurré para mi mismo─, …espera ─lo miré─, si no estaba soñando, ¿Cómo fue qué..?

─Te encontramos a ti y a tu hermano, así que te trajimos aquí y te hice, sentir mejor ─haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

─¿Por qué dices que me hiciste, sentir mejor, en ese tono?

─Mira William, lo que ocurre es que…─ el simple hecho de que sepa mi nombre me desconcertó.

─¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Acaso eres médico?

─No, no lo soy ─comencé a alterarme

─¡¿Qué rayos hiciste conmigo?! ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? ¡To…! ─aquel tipo me cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

─¡Cierra la boca si quieres una explicación!

Lentamente me retiró las manos de la boca, yo estuve a punto de gritar, pero realmente ya estaba muy asustado, así que opté por escucharlo.

─Bien, para empezar, mi nombre es Richard

─Mucho gusto…soy William ─contesté seriamente─, pero eso ya lo sabías.

─Cierto. ─contestó de forma monótona─. Te trajimos aquí casi desangrado por aquella bala, intenté salvarte, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Yo lo escuchaba, tratando de asimilar cada palabra que él me decía.

─De acuerdo, y ¿Después que sucedió?

─Pensaba dejarte morir ─me quedé completamente helado.

─¡¿Qué?!

─¡Cálmate por favor! ─di un resoplido─, en efecto, iba a dejarte morir, sin embargo…

─Sin embargo, ¿Qué?

─Tu hermano…

─¿Thomas? ─alcé la voz─, ¿Le pasó algo?¡ Dígame por favor!

─¡No!...tu hermano me pidió que te salvara, y que hiciera lo que sea con tal de verte vivo y despierto

─De acuerdo, esto no me está gustando nada, ¿Podríamos ir al grano de una vez?

─Esta bien, esta bien…yo no soy…o más bien, tú no eras como yo

─¿Eh? ─aún no entendía nada

─¿Puedes ver mi aspecto?

─Luces bien ─lo observaba detalladamente, hasta detenerme en un punto específico─, bueno, tus ojos…

─Exacto ─el me sonrió, y entonces vi lo que no creía, ¿Acaso eran…colmillos?

─No , no es cierto ─reí nervioso y con miedo a la vez─ eso…eso es mentira, tu no puedes ser un…¿Vampiro? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es un mito!

Él no podía ser un vampiro…yo no podía ser un vampiro…¿O sí? … ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Con el nerviosismo corriendo por mi cuerpo, miré a mi alrededor y pude divisar un espejo; me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia allá.

─Es evidente que aún puedas reflejarte ─lo escuché decir, a lo que volteé a verlo con mala cara.

─Por supuesto que puedo reflejarme, porque yo me encuentro bien, además, no sé porque sigo aquí escuchando tus cuentos estúpidos.

Estaba dispuesto a retirarme, cuando él nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa dejando ver esos sus colmillos.

─Mírate mientras puedas ─me advirtió.

De nuevo vi hacia el espejo y noté algo extraño, me acerqué un poco más y miré mis ojos, éstos ya no eran del color marrón que había heredado de mi madre, ahora eran de color amarillo, casi eran de color ocre. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me enojé, y entonces escuché un sonido aterrador proveniente de mi interior. Había gruñido, en ese momento mis ojos cambiaron drásticamente, volviéndose rojos, mostraba los dientes, pero ahora podían notarse los largos colmillos que ahora tenía.

─¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!

─Muchacho tranquilo

─¡¿ Tranquilo?! ─grité

Me observaba frente al espejo, notando justo en el cuello aquella marca de sus colmillos, entonces vi como poco a poco mi reflejo se desvanecía hasta desaparecer por completo. Apenas podía creerlo, estaba desecho, quizás "vivo" , pero completamente desecho por dentro, me había convertido en uno de los suyos, me habían transformado en un vampiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Vampiro. Un ser perverso que solamente piensa en la sangre de cualquier ser, sin importarle quien sea con tal de lograr saciar su sed.

─¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ─le gritaba a Richard─, ¡¿No ves que ahora has arruinado mi vida?!

Cerraba los puños, y entonces, escuché un gran crujido detrás de mí. El espejo se había roto en mil pedazos. Enseguida los ojos de Richard enrojecieron.

─¡Lo tuve que hacer! ─me respondió en tono altisonante.

─¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ─estaba enojado, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía triste y desesperado, ahora no sabría lo que es vivir.

─¡Lo hice porque tenía que salvarte la vida! ─respondió─, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo te di vida!

─¡Tu mismo me dijiste que no podías hacer nada por mi! ¿Por qué no solo dejaste que muera? ─sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sin darme cuenta, sentía como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, rodeando mis mejillas. Si bien decían los mitos que los vampiros no tenían sentimientos, bueno, quizás con lo que estoy experimentando ahora me doy cuenta que solo eran eso, mitos.

─Lo hice porque no quería que tu hermano sufriera ─Richard se había tranquilizado, sus ojos regresaron a ese tono amarillo─, él me suplicaba, me imploraba que hiciera lo que fuera para que vivieses, entiende…

─Es que… si me hubieses dejado morir, quizás, ahora estaría con mis padres

─Oh, lo siento…no sabía

─¡Esta estúpida guerra me los quitó! ─suspiré─, y no sabes cuanto los necesito.

─William…¿Cómo fue exactamente que perdiste a tus padres?

─No es algo muy agradable de recordar…

Entonces le conté como fue que, tratando de escondernos del bando enemigo, capturaron a mis padres, afortunadamente Tom y yo logramos huir, pero a mis padres, los hicieron prisioneros…tal vez ahora estén muertos.

─Lo lamento

─La verdad ─suspiré─, no se que haría si tuviera de frente a aquellas personas que se lo llevaron…creo que los mataría por lo que hicieron

─William, tu no eres un asesino

─Pero por ellos me convertiría en uno ─dije seriamente.

Hubo una pausa, así que antes de que el silencio fuera más largo y de que Richard me hiciera decir más de lo que debía, decidí cambiar de tema.

─Dime Richard, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me sucedería si me expongo a la luz solar? Es decir, ¿De que forma me debilito?

Richard nuevamente se puso serio, mirándome

─William, yo no lo llamaría "debilitar", verás, cuando nos exponemos a la luz solar, lo único que sucede es que nos muestra como somos naturalmente.

─¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Él caminó un poco, justo al lado de la ventana que estaba a unos pasos de mí.

─Abre la cortina ─me ordenó

Con algo de miedo y a la vez intriga halé el cordón que alzaba la cortina de la ventana que daba junto a la cama, dejando entrar los rayos del sol, iluminando todo lo que hubiese a su paso.

─¿Lo ves? Así nos verían los demás si salimos durante el día.

Al verlo me quedé con los ojos en blanco, pues prácticamente él era otro. Ya no era aquella persona alta de tez blanca con cabello castaño, sino algo diferente, un ser…extraño, de orejas grandes, ojos completamente negros, largos y afilados colmillos, era algo sumamente, horrible, es como si alguna de mis pesadillas cobrara vida. En ese momento me cubrí el rostro del susto.

─Es por eso que no debes salir durante el día.

Me quedé completamente callado, sin mirarlo, solamente lo escuchaba, pues su voz era la misma a pesar de su apariencia.

─Bueno, cierra todo, llamaré a tu hermano, me imagino que está desesperado porque no te ha visto desde que te trajimos hasta aquí.

Cerré nuevamente las cortinas y bastó solo eso para que él recobrara su forma "humana".

─Espera Richard ─le miré─, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que estoy aquí?

─Tres días.

─¿Tanto tiempo? ─respondí sorprendido

─No podíamos dejar que tu hermano te viera hasta que tu transformación se haya acompletado.

─Y ¿Él sabe todo esto? ─sé lo que contestaría, pero decidí esperar a qué el mismo me lo confirmara.

─¡No! Así que más vale que seas discreto

─¡Yo no elegí, este modo de vida!

Richard solamente me miró seriamente y salió de la habitación, yo di un resoplido esperando tranquilizarme. Pasaron tan solo unos minutos cuando finalmente Thomas apareció.

─Hola enano

Apenas escuché su voz corrí hacia él para darle un abrazo.

─Hola Tom

─Por favor dime que no volverás a asustarme de esa manera.

─La verdad, es que ni yo mismo pensé que me salvaría.

─Sí ─sonrío─, de no ser por Richard, tal vez tú estarías muerto, y yo no lo soportaría

─Sí…Richard

Sonaba completamente desganado, y era verdad. No soportaba el simple hecho de que Ralf haya cambiado mi vida drásticamente, Thomas solamente me miraba, él no entendía lo que yo estaba pasando, de pronto, su mirada cambió como si hubiese algo extraño.

─Bill, tus ojos

─¿Eh? ─en ese momento desvié la mirada─¿Qué les pasó a tus ojos?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Desde que esta guerra inició, mi hermano y yo no dejábamos que nos encontraran, siempre vivimos huyendo del enemigo, cuidar de William siempre ha sido mi prioridad desde que aquellos soldados se llevaron a nuestros padres, somos los más buscados en toda Alemania aún sin saber bien el porqué, es como si solo quisieran exterminarnos a nosotros. Hace tres días uno de esos malditos rufianes le disparó a mi hermano, jamás creí que sobreviviría de no ser por Richard, una persona que vivía a tan solo unos metros de donde estábamos, sin embargo, he notado a Bill muy extraño, como si hubiese cambiado, incluso ya no luce de la misma forma, algo me inquietaba, noté algo muy extraño en sus ojos, y al parecer él lo sabía, puesto que lucía muy nervioso, incluso más de lo que podía aparentar.

─¿Mis ojos? ─respondió─… No les pasa nada…es decir, ¿Por qué dices eso?

─Porque, ¿Es mi imaginación, ó tus ojos lucen de un color distinto, algo así como…amarillos? ─al instante solamente comenzó a reír

─Tom ─sonreía, aún lo notaba algo tenso─, debe ser el lugar, es decir, seguramente mis ojos lucen diferentes dependiendo donde esté, como cuando mamá decía que mis ojos lucían verdes, ¿Recuerdas?

─Pues, ésta es la primera vez que los veo de ese color

─Yo creo que es la primera vez que te das cuenta de eso ─me dijo con seguridad.

De acuerdo, esta vez le creeré, sin embargo, aún hay algo que no logro entender, pareciese como si algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir. ¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo?

─Y…¿Cómo te han tratado por aquí?

─Bien…aunque, aún no entiendo el por qué no me dejan salir de aquí

─Tienes que recuperarte Bill ─sonreí─ además, éste es un buen lugar, ¿No crees?

─¡No! ─me respondió de inmediato

─¿Pasa algo? ─comenzaba a preocuparme

─Tom…no me gusta mucho este lugar, vámonos

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron?

─No…es solo que...no quiero estar aquí…¡Salgamos de aquí!

─¡De ninguna manera! ─respondí─, no hasta estar convencido de que tú te sientes bien

─Me siento muy bien ─respondió enseguida─, ¿Acaso me ves decaído ó moribundo?

─No

─¿Entonces?

─Bill… ¿No entiendes que estuviste a punto de morir? Una bala prácticamente te perforó el estómago, deberías estar agradecido de estar vivo…

─¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero estar más aquí?¡ ─mi hermano me miró de una manera tan extraña, que yo solamente retrocedí, enseguida Bill se volteó posando las manos sobre su rostro. ─ No, contrólate ─ susurraba

─¿Estas bien? ─no respondió─, ¿Llamo a Richard?

─¡No!... descuida, ya estoy bien ─esbozó una sonrisa

─¿Estas seguro?

─Sí Tom

Noté a Bill muy inseguro, como si estuviese pasando tantas cosas alrededor de su mente, por dentro parecía asustado, como si fuese un niño pequeño buscando ayuda.

─¿Y cómo es que te piensas ir? ─Bill tenía la mirada perdida─…¿Bill?

─¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

─Dije que ¿cómo piensas irte de este lugar?

─No lo sé ─suspiró─ pero quiero irme de aquí ¡ya!

─¿Para que te atrapen y te lastimen de nuevo? ¡No! Yo pienso que debemos quedarnos aquí un pequeño tiempo, después nos iremos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

─Tom ─me llamó─ ¿Aún tienes el mapa? ─sonreí

─Por supuesto ─revisé uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones─ aquí esta ─extendí el papel frente a mi hermano.

En efecto, era un mapa, un mapa de la base Francesa, uno de los objetivos que tenemos William y yo, era salir de Alemania para ir hasta la base militar de Francia, y quizás solo así, encontrar a nuestros padres.

─¿Crees que aún sigan…vivos? ─preguntó Bill sin motivación

─¿Tu lo crees Bill? ─le miré a esos extraños ojos amarillos

─…Sí ─dije finalmente─…¿y tu?

─Quizás…

El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos, antes de que Bill y yo nos demos otro abrazo, entonces sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban. Bill rompió el abrazo, mirándome.

─¿Tom?

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Es que…¿Acaso es el valiente Thomas Becker el hombre que ahora esta llorando?

─Bill, la verdad es que no se que estaría haciendo ahora si no estás aquí, Es decir, recordar todo, desde que huimos de los soldados, y después, la sangre que brotaba de tu estómago, él no saber si vivirías, Bill ahora él solo verte es una de las cosas que aún hace que siga viviendo, eres mi hermano, y ahora…lo único que me queda de esta familia

─Oh Thomas ─ahora notaba que mi hermano lloraba, era uno de esos momentos en que la sensibilidad nos domina a ambos.

─De acuerdo, ya basta ─reí un poco─ …Bill, recorreré este lugar un poco, ¿No vienes conmigo?

─No…estoy bien aquí ─sonrió un poco.

─Esta bien, volveré en un rato ¿De acuerdo? ─él asintió.

Entonces salí de la habitación donde se encontraba Bill, apenas puedo creer que me encuentre dentro de una enorme mansión, pareciera como si encontrara en una película, era algo muy extraño; bajé las escaleras y atravesé el gran comedor, divisé una puerta y me dirigí hacia ella, por fortuna ésta no tenía llave, así que la abrí y entré hacia un gran pasillo oscuro, no tardó mucho para lograr iluminar dicho pasillo, así que comencé a recorrerlo.

A cada paso que daba, veía grandes cuadros, éstos contenían viejas fotografías de casas antiguas, encontré cuadros con fotografías de Richard y de una muchacha muy linda, ésta era de tez blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules que parecieran hipnotizarte con la mirada, ella era perfecta, lucía un brillante cabello castaño y tenía unos hermosos labios tan rojos como Rubíes, justamente al pié de la foto supe que se llama Lilian, era preciosa.

Unos pasos después encontré un gran cuadro que tenía por título _"Legión Becker" _en éste se encontraban hombres de traje negro con corbata, todos tenían un anillo con una gran piedra muy brillante, y detrás de ellos había una especie de logo, con la inicial del apellido acompañado de un gran León y un ave que parecía ser un cuervo, tenía escritos en cursiva con las palabras _"Fuerza" "Honor" "Legado",_ era asombroso.

Un minuto…¿Acaso decía Becker? ¿Por qué tenía escrito mi apellido? Contemplé nuevamente ese cuadro, observando todos y cada uno de los rostros que ahí se encontraban, casi todos eran desconocidos para mí, cuando de pronto, reconocí a alguien

─¿Qué no es ese mi bisabuelo Harold?

Y entonces reconocí a Richard, ahí lucía un poco más joven, eso quiere decir que somos parientes lejanos, bueno, eso explica la razón de que nos esté apoyando a mí y a mi hermano. Me pregunto quienes eran los otros.

Terminé de recorrer el pasillo y nuevamente me encontré con una gran puerta, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la abrí, notando que había entrado a un despacho.

Completamente sorprendido me adentré un poco más mirando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, el escritorio, el librero, divisé un gran sillón y una chimenea que se encontrba encendida, tenía también vasijas muy finas, además de una escultura de León la cual llamó mi atención desde el primer momento en que la ví, era una escultura pequeña que yacía sobre la chimenea; quise tomar la pequeña figura pero ésta no se movió de su sitio, tomé con cuidado una de las patas de aquella figura dorada y ésta se movió hacia abajo haciendo que el suelo se moviera, quise salir de ahí pero era tarde, me aferré a la chimenea y cerré los ojos, notando mi sorpresa al abrirlos, descubriendo que estaba en otra habitación.

«─¿Pasadizo Secreto? Demonios esta casa tiene todo»

Observé aquella habitación, en la cual se encontraba una especie de collage adornando la pared que tenía de frente, sin embargo, eso no era lo que me sorprendía, lo que me causó asombro, fue que en toda esa pared, solamente habían fotografías mías y de William, de cuando éramos niños, además de encabezados de los principales periódicos de Alemania _**"Se Buscan jóvenes gemelos en Berlín"**_, inclusive habían carteles _**"Recompensa…vivos o muertos"**_

Surgieron preguntas en mi cabeza como «Si Richard es pariente nuestro ¿Nos buscaba para protegernos…o para entregarnos con el enemigo?» ó «¿Por qué nuestros padres nunca nos dijeron que teníamos parientes lejanos?» Esto sin duda comenzaba a darme miedo.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de no hacer caso a las palabras de mi hermano…ahora solamente me queda encontrarlo y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

De acuerdo, no creo soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Debo buscar a Thomas y convencerlo de salir de aquí de cualquier modo.

Asi que decidí salir de mi habitación; busqué a Tom por todos lados sin encontrarlo, bajé las escaleras e iba rumbo al comedor cuando noté algo que llamó mi atención, una puerta justo por debajo de las escaleras, me acerqué a ella y descubrí que estaba abierta asi que entré a lo que al parecer era un sótano.

Encendí la luz y pude observar varias cajas; por curiosidad abrí una de esas cajas solamente para ver que contenía, en una habían libros antiguos, papeles, estaba todo tan empolvado que no quise averiguar que era lo que decía exactamente. Tomé otra de las cajas y en ésta encontré diarios, quise leer uno de éstos, sin embargo una pequeña carta justo en medio de las páginas captó toda mi atención.

Saqué la carta con cuidado y comencé a leer:

Richard:

Te escribo desde Rusia para decirte que a ustedes los lograron rastrear, deben moverse hacia Loistche o Madgeburg, o moverse al sur de Europa. En pocos días darán con su paradero, y lo que es peor, los futuros elegidos están por llegar y ahora tenemos que protegerlos a toda costa o de lo contrario, los Goodrich se apoderarán del mundo entero.

Sin nada más que decir, cuídense mucho y no confíen en nadie…

Jörg Becker

En ese instante sentí un hueco en el estómago y las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

―¿Acaso mi padre tenía que ver en esto? ¡Es increíble!

Regresé la carta en su lugar y acomodé los libros en la caja, sin embargo, no mucho después encontré algo que llamó mi atención, un espejo.

Lo tomé y observé nuevamente que solo podía ver las cosas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, no encontraba mi reflejo por ningún lado. De repente una imagen aparecía tenuemente en el reflejo. Un joven de tez blanca y lago cabello oscuro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, este chico poco a poco levantaba la cabeza, sorprendiéndome al notar que ese chico era yo, sin embargo lucía algo aterrador, pues lucía completamente pálido, mis ojos eran completamente negros y había mucha sangre corriendo por mis labios, de pronto me ví a mi mismo gruñir y mostrar esos horrorosos colmillos largos y afilados, el susto fue tal que de inmediato solté el espejo haciendo que éste se rompa y enseguida salí corriendo de ese lugar.

No dejaba de pensar que las cosas iban de mal en peor, yo ya no soportaba esto por más tiempo, no puede seguir así, no entiendo nada y nadie me explica, y si Richard no me explicaba lo que pasa, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi mismo.

Ahora me encontraba solo, en la habitación de mi hermano, en cualquier momento el debe regresar, además ya era de noche, así que decidí esperarlo, me acerqué junto a la ventana y contemplé la hermosa luna mientras esperaba su regreso.

Por increíble que parezca, abrí los ojos y me encontraba recostado en mi cama, era extraño ya que lo último que recuerdo era que estaba esperando a Thomas. Me dirigí hacia el tocador para lavar mi rostro, deprimiéndome más al notar que ya no puedo reflejarme ahí. Al terminar de arreglarme salí a ver a mi hermano, quien seguía dormido.

Solamente me quedé junto a su cama, observándolo fijamente, se veía tan extraño de esa forma, pareciera que no rompiera ni un plato…en poco tiempo comenzó a moverse y abrió poco a poco los ojos.

―…Bill ¿Que haces aquí? ―solté una risilla―.

―Buenos día Tom

―Hola ―sonrió―.

―Verás Thomas, yo quería que…

―¡Bill! ―mi hermano abrió más los ojos―, ¡Hay que irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible!

―Baja la voz ―susurré―, nos pueden escuchar

―Lo siento ―susurró―, vámonos de aquí, Richard no es tan bueno como pensé

―¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

Me pregunto que fue lo que hizo que mi hermano cambiara de opinión tan drásticamente, ayer estaba muy agradecido con él y ahora piensa lo mismo que yo, esto es muy extraño.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

―¿Se puede?

―Por supuesto ―mi hermano sonreía de una forma especial, estaba completamente atónito―. Tú debes ser Lilian, ¿cierto?

―¿La conoces? ―pregunté―.

―No precisamente.

―Efectivamente, mi nombre es Lilian, y les ofrezco una disculpa por no haberme presentado con anterioridad.

―Descuida, no hay problema ―respondió Thomas inmediatamente―.

―Gracias, por cierto, William

―Bill, por favor ―respondí fingiendo una sonrisa―.

―Bill, Richard necesita hablar contigo, te está esperando en su despacho.

―De acuerdo…

―Yo te llevaré hacia allá ―me miró, a lo que yo asentí―.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Mi hermano se fue mucho antes de que le pudiera decir la razón por la que debemos irnos de aquí, ni siquiera pude contarle aquel extraño suceso que me despertó en medio de la noche…

"Yo corría desesperadamente en medio del bosque, cuando de pronto un largo brazo me haló, me tomó por el cuello y sentí una punzada de dolor, no tardo mucho para que la sangre corriera por todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora yacía inmóvil, todo se terminaba, tenía la vista nublada y sacaba sangre por la boca. De repente, un caballo negro, grande y muy hermoso corría a todo galope hacia donde yo estaba, dio un gran salto y justo antes de llegar al suelo, ocurrió algo extraño, ese caballo poco a poco tomaba otra forma, la imagen de mi hermano se develaba, estaba furioso, tenía los ojos completamente rojos y gruñía mientras desenvainaba una gran espada, cortando la cabeza del sujeto que me atacó; él solamente miraba como la cabeza de aquel caía y rodaba por el suelo, mientras por su espada corría su sangre.

Dejó la espada caer en el suelo y corrió hacia mi, completamente frustrado, tomó mi rostro ensangrentado y lloraba mientras me miraba, poco a poco sus ojos regresaban a aquel tono amarillo…

―Llegué tarde…llegué muy tarde ―lloraba mi hermano al verme―.

De pronto, como si alguien le hubiese hablado volteó hacia otro lado, su expresión cambio volviéndose fría, comenzó a asustarse un poco, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban por ratos, y justamente cuando abrí los ojos, mi hermano me miraba de una manera distinta, abrió la boca mostrando unos enormes colmillos, abrí mas los ojos cuando sentí una horrible punzada que alargaba aún más mi agonía."

Fue un sueño de lo más extraño, pero necesitaba contarle.

Entonces recordé que tenía algo pendiente por hacer, me levanté de mi cama y fui justo debajo del colchón, tomando aquel libro rojo sin título que tomé del despacho de Richard justo antes de salir de ese lugar.

De inmediato comencé a leer el libro notando que en los escritos mayormente se hablaba sobre vampirismo, historias de vampiros legendarios, era tan explícito que incluso contenían ilustraciones y mapas.

Sin embargo, hubo una historia en particular que me llamó la atención, hablaba sobre una dinastía del lejano Francia llamada Goodrich que planeaba una alianza con otra dinastía, la cual era de Alemania…

"… Los Goodrich pretendían mantener una alianza con los alemanes, sin embargo, éstos se retractaron, causando así el enojo del líder, la rabia irradiaba por sus ojos, haciendo la promesa de que todos, y cada uno de los alemanes de su especie pagarían con su existencia ante tal rechazo, así será por mucho tiempo, generación tras generación, hasta acabar con el último…"

Una lectura interesante debo admitir; revisé un poco más y encontré una caja pequeña justo en el centro del libro, dudando un poco decidí abrir la caja, notando que ésta contenía un pequeño collar con un dije un poco extraño. Debatía conmigo mismo preguntándome que debo hacer, pero decidí tomar ese objeto y utilizarlo; lo mantendré oculto bajo mi camisa, así nadie sospechará nada.

No estoy seguro pero ese libro de leyendas logró captar mi atención, era muy interesante, revisé un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño escrito donde describe los rasgos físicos de los vampiros.

Primero hablaba sobre su piel, "…ésta es muy blanca, casi como la nieve, es tan pálida, pero a la vez tan tersa, con temperatura baja, casi como un hielo o un glacial…" ; no entiendo aún, pero justo al ver esto, se cruzó por mi cabeza la perfecta piel de Lilian, inclusive la del propio Richard, y por un segundo mentalicé la piel de mi hermano, quien en estos últimos días lo he visto muy pálido, pareciera que estuviera enfermo, pero en realidad se encuentra muy bien, es algo extraño.

Después hacía mención de sus expresiones, "…ellos suelen ser muy serios, nunca sonríen, y si lo llegaran a hacer, no mostrarán sus dientes, ya que ahora éstos eran largos y afilados colmillos, tienen una mirada pacífica, sumisa, sin embargo, en ocasiones también suelen ser algo expresivos…", William me preocupa, pues ha estado muy frustrado desde que llegamos a este lugar, Richard ha sido muy cortés con nosotros, pero nunca mostró un gesto de satisfacción, y Lilian, ella es tan hermosa, y sin embargo sonríe muy poco, con la boca cerrada.

También nos dice que su cuerpo está únicamente adaptado para recibir sangre, pues si ellos consumen otro alimento lo rechazará su cuerpo.

El libro dice que "…cuando un mortal es mordido por un vampiro, lo hacen justo por debajo de la oreja por donde se encuentra la yugular, la ponzoña es tan fuerte que el primer lugar donde se manifiesta la transformación es en los ojos. Cuando un vampiro se encuentra en fase inicial, sus ojos cambian a un color amarillo, casi dorado…"

"─Bill, tus ojos

─¿Eh?

─¿Qué les pasó a tus ojos?

─¿Mis ojos? … No les pasa nada…es decir, ¿Por qué dices eso?

─Porque, ¿Es mi imaginación, ó tus ojos lucen de un color distinto, algo así como…amarillos?"

¿Por qué Bill estaba tan tenso al percatarme de sus ojos? Pareciera como si tratara de ocultarme algo… ¿Acaso será..? No, Thomas te estás precipitando demasiado, además…eso sería ilógico…¿cierto? ¡Eso no existe!

Con cada página leída más intriga tenía sobre lo que ocurría, increíblemente, casi todo lo descrito coincidía con Richard, con Lilian…y extrañamente con Bill.

Entre las cosas que se mencionaban en el libro me he encontrado con algunas que llamaron mi atención, como que "…sus ojos cambian de color en ocasiones, ya sea cuando están enojados o sedientos, se expresan mediante sus ojos, generalmente tienen ojos dorados; unos iris enrojecidos irradian enojo, ira, pero unos iris completamente obscuros, solo indican una cosa: la necesidad de saciar su sed, su sed de sangre…"

Realmente este texto es interesante, un tanto espeluznante, pero interesante, contando que casi no me gusta leer, creo que este libro será sin duda una excepción.

El libro arrojaba más datos; "…los vampiros solo pueden ser destruidos de tres maneras: exponiéndolos a la luz del sol, una vez que ellos entren en contacto con los rayos del sol, arderán desintegrándose poco a poco, consumiéndose hasta volverse polvo, clavando un estaca en el corazón del vampiro, y la más importante, siendo parte de una gran dinastía, debe ser destruido el líder de todos ellos, esto solamente puede lograrse con la ayuda de una espada, pero no cualquier espada, una espada legendaria, cada familia tiene una espada representativa, y solamente con ella puede ser destruida toda la dinastía, lo siguiente es encontrar al líder y cortarle la cabeza con dicha espada, solo así todo ello se detendrá, con dicha acción, todos los vampiros que formen parte de esa dinastía serán destruidos, evitando así la continuidad de su especie."

Sin embargo, el texto dice que no cualquiera puede destruir a un líder.

"Solo aquellos que tengan por destino continuar la legión, son los únicos con el derecho de desenvainar la espada legendaria y así, enfrentarse al líder para destruirlo."

Cuenta la leyenda, que "…la espada se encuentra en una zona recóndita de la mansión más grande de Alemania, y solo él o los últimos que formaran parte de la última generación, tendrán el derecho de aniquilar a los vampiros franceses: los Goodrich."

Definitivamente este libro se ha vuelto el más interesante que he leído en mi vida, jamás pensé que una vieja leyenda me atrapara tanto.

Justamente al voltear la página, encontré un papel muy viejo, se encontraba doblado, en el había un pequeño texto escrito en letras cursivas "Solamente los más aptos tendrán el don de seguir con su destino"; fue un poco extraño, iba a dejar pasar aquel texto, cuando de pronto otro texto llamó bastante mi atención:

"Aquí se encuentra el destino de la dinastía alemana, solo los últimos en la lista, serán aquellos que derrotarán al líder de los Goodrich."

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí aquel papel, estaba muerto de curiosidad y sentía la necesidad de ver aquella lista, de pronto, aquel papel irradiaba una luz brillante, casi dorada, me alejé de ahí unos metros, cuando en cuestión de segundos, en ese papel comenzaron a escribirse varios nombres, yo miraba incrédulo aquella acción.

Me acerqué poco a poco mirando todos los nombres, leyendo cada uno de éstos; me encontraba boquiabierto justamente al leer la parte principal que contenía un título principal: _**"Legión Becker"**_

¿Becker? ¡¿Becker?! No dejaba de decir ese apellido en mi cabeza, esto debe ser una coincidencia, eso…eso no podía ser…¡Era imposible! ….

Los nombres seguían escribiéndose, y yo sentía escalofríos, es imposible que aquella leyenda fuese real; continuaba mirando, cuando de pronto algunos nombres llamaron mi atención, eran…mis abuelos, mis padres…¿Ellos tenían que ver en esto?

No podía explicar como me sentía, era muy extraño, una extraña mezcla entre tristeza, frustración, inclusive algo de ira…por un momento los nombres cesaron, me acerqué y tomé el papel con cuidado para leer el último nombre de la lista, cuando de pronto, unos últimos nombres aparecieron.

"_**William y Thomas Becker"**_

En ese instante, me quedé pálido, como una roca, solo deseaba que esto fuese un sueño, que nada de lo que haya pasado fuese real….solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Seguía a Lilian hasta que entramos por un pasillo el cual estaba lleno de fotografías, y justo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a una puerta, ella se detuvo para mostrarme uno de los cuadros que adornaban la pared de aquel pasillo. Este cuadro parecía como un gran mapa que mostraba prácticamente toda Europa.

―Mira William, esto que ves aquí es la mansión Becker que se haya en Francia, y ésta, es la de Rusia, esta de aquí se halla en Gran Bretaña y ésta, es donde tú y yo nos encontramos ahora, la de Alemania.

―Lilian, no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre, ¿Qué quieres decir con "Mansión Becker"? ¿De qué hablas? Creí que Thomas y yo éramos los únicos ―esto era tan confuso, estoy asustado, no entiendo nada.

―Quizás fui algo precipitada, lo siento, verás ahora que entremos entenderás absolutamente todo, de eso no me queda duda alguna ―sonrío mostrando un poco aquellos colmillos afilados… no cabe duda que esta mansión está repleta de ellos.

Asentí sintiéndome más confundido, le di un vistazo a aquel mapa cuando escuché la perilla girar, era el momento de hablar con Richard, sin embargo, lo único que mi mente pide a gritos, era salir de este lugar.

―Bienvenido al despacho William ―asentí―, verás, lo que ahora te mostraré es…

―Richard ―interrumpí―, en verdad yo no quería esto para mí y lo sabes, hace un rato Lilian me dijo algo que no entendí nada, así que por favor, solo…

―William, estas aquí, porque éste es tu destino y ahora no hay marcha atrás, estuvimos mucho tiempo buscándolos a ti y a Thomas, ustedes tenían que estar con nosotros

―Espera…¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

―Si no vuelves a interrumpir, te explicaré todo con detalle ―miró hacia el frente―, Lilian, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?

―Desde luego ―asintió y salió del lugar.

―Verás, tu y tu hermano, forman parte de una gran legión, ustedes son parte la "Legión Becker" ―él se movía alrededor de su escritorio―, eso quiere decir, que ustedes no son los únicos, verás, yo soy un Becker, Lilian es una Becker, todos aquí somos Becker ―caminó hacia un gran cuadro y me hizo una señal para que fuera hacia él, a lo que yo me levanté para ir donde él se encontraba― dime William, ¿Reconoces a alguien de aquí?

Observé a detalle la gran fotografía, cada rostro reconocible, y entonces identifiqué a alguien.

―El bisabuelo Harold ―sonreí un poco―, pero, ¿Por qué todos llevan esos enormes anillos? ¿Eran una gran generación?

―Somos ―reafirmo―, una gran familia, una gran familia que esta distribuida por toda Europa, William, tarde o temprano tu tendrías que saber de esto al igual que tu hermano ―suspiró algo frustrado―, desgraciadamente las cosas se precipitaron.

―¿Me estas diciendo que tarde o temprano, él y yo…?

―¿Serían vampiros? Sí

―Pero… ¿Cómo? Yo era un mortal, ¿Como se supone que…?

―Tu padre se fijó en una mortal, ustedes habían nacido mortales por lo mismo, pero tu madre casi muere cuando ustedes nacieron, así que no había remedio, ella tuvo que enterarse de la verdad y tuvieron que transformarla también.

―Pero…yo…

―¿Sabes que hay una gran guerra desatándose afuera, cierto?

―Desde hace más de un año que Thomas y yo hemos estado huyendo de todo esto, es extraño, pero pareciera que solamente nos estuvieran buscando a nosotros, sin importar a quien destrocen en su camino, solamente para encontrarnos.

―Es que no lo parece William, los están buscando a ustedes.

Abrí mas los ojos, mirándolo completamente sin palabras.

―William ―continuó―, ellos los están buscando desde el día que nacieron, ustedes son los últimos Becker, y sabiendo que eran mortales, querían matarlos antes de que se volvieran como nosotros y sus poderes aumentaran.

―Richard, no entiendo nada

―Dejame explicarte, Francia declaró la guerra a Alemania, el iniciador de esta guerra es Damon Goodrich, él, es el líder de la dinastía del mismo apellido, ellos también son vampiros, pero no tienen la misma ideología que nosotros. Los Goodrich querían hacer una alianza con nosotros, los Becker para la dominación mundial, de ser así, mucha sangre de los mortales sería derramada, sin embargo, nuestra generación anterior rechazó la oferta, haciendo enojar al líder, Damon comenzó una guerra que los mortales creen se debe a una deuda que el gobierno alemán no ha podido cubrir y piensa cobrarse con algunas propiedades, la realidad, es que Damon Godrich desea acabar con toda Alemania acabando con todos los Becker, y así desplazarse al resto de europa, acabando con toda la legión, muchos de los nuestros han muerto William, muchos a lo largo de Europa, casi acaban con todos, sin embargo, una vez que los Goodrich se enteraron de la única manera de vencerlos, no descansarán hasta verlos a ti y a Thomas muertos.

―Pero, nosotros, ¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto?

―Escúchame William Becker, y escúchame muy bien, porque lo siguiente que te diré es tu destino, tu única función que desempeñarás en todo esto.

Asentí, ahora comprendía un poco las cosas, admito que aún estoy en shock, todo esto es algo nuevo para mí, y siento que aún soy algo joven para tener estas "misiones", sin embargo, creo que este era el mejor momento de intervenir en esta guerra, quizás solo de esta manera por fin encontraré a mis padres, que a estas alturas, supongo que siguen vivos, pero escondidos de aquellos, los Goodrich.

―William, los Goodrich saben, que solamente los últimos de la legión son aquellos que tienen el poder de destruirlos, Thomas y tú son los últimos, sin embargo, para tener ese derecho, deben estar transformados, por lo que solamente contamos contigo ―asentí―, solamente para destruir a todos, debes matar al líder, debes aniquilar a Damon Goodrich.

―Pero tú mismo habías dicho que yo no debo ser un asesino, ¿Cómo es que ahora todo cambia tan pronto? ―noté que Richard suspiraba, como si tratara de controlarse―, Richard, ¿hay algo más que deba de saber?

―William ―sentí aquellos ojos dorados mirarme fijamente―, Damon tiene a tus padres.

En ese momento sentí una enorme punzada atravesarme por completo, bajé la mirada y mis manos formaron un par de puños, sentí como mis ojos enrojecían y gruñía fuertemente.

―William, debes controlarte, ahora no es el momento para que te pongas así.

Alcé la mirada e inmediatamente Richard salió disparado hacia la pared.

―¿Dónde está? ―mi voz se tornó grave― ¿Dónde está ese maldito? ¡DÍMELO RICHARD!

A mi alrededor las cosas se rompían, vidrios, espejos, vasijas; Richard se levantó casi de un saltó y con una sola mano me tomó por el cuello y me elevó hasta estamparme contra la pared, casi a punto de tocar el techo, uno de los cuadros cayó al suelo.

―¡Primero tienes que tranquilizarte William!, sólo mírate, ¡Apenas puedes controlar tus poderes!

―¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DAMON GOODRICH?! ―gruñí tan alto, que enseguida sentí como la mano de Richard me apretaba el cuello hasta casi hacerlo añicos.

Richard notó que después de ello, no estaba tan exaltado, así que me dejó caer desde donde estaba azotando mi duro cuerpo contra el suelo. Solo miraba desde donde estaba como Richard descendía con tal suavidad hasta llegar al suelo.

―William ―me miraba mientras se acercaba hacia mi―, debes aprender a manejar tus poderes, porque de la forma en la que tú no puedes mantener el control sobre ti mismo, nunca podrás hacer nada.

―Richard, después hablaremos de esto, ¿Dónde tienen a mis padres? ¿Están en la base francesa?

―Sí, ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? ¿Sabes donde se ubica su base?

―Es algo complicado Richard, entonces ¿Hay que llegar hasta allá y destruirlo? Hagámoslo ―sonreí maléficamente.

―No tan rápido William, antes tienes que aprender a como destruir a un vampiro.

De acuerdo, esto ya me estaba desesperando, de pronto ahora todo el destino de la legión estaba en mis manos, diablos, si Thomas se llegara a enterar de todo esto, no quiero imaginarme cómo se pondrá.

―William…

―Ahora que quieres Richard.

―Ahora que ya estas enterado de que eres uno de los nuestros, supongo que ya es tiempo de entregarte algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

Richard abrió un pequeño cajón, el cual estaba bajo llave y sacó una pequeña caja la cual me entregó.

―Ahora William, eres digno de usar esto.

Abrí con cuidado la caja y dentro de ésta había un anillo plateado, el cual tenía una enorme piedra que parecía ser un diamante, tomé con cuidado el anillo y lo observé detalladamente, entonces pude notar que dentro de este estaba grabado con letras cursivas "Becker". Miré a Richard.

―No temas William―respondió―, ahora puedes usarlo.

Entonces coloqué el anillo en mi dedo anular derecho, notando como aquella piedra sin color comenzó a brillar hasta tornarse de un color morado, entonces el brillo se fue, quedando esa piedra de dicho color.

Me acerqué y contemplé una vez más aquel cuadro con toda la legión, observé que todos tenían un anillo igual que este, incluso Richard; no cabe duda, ahora soy un Becker, y no solamente uno de los últimos, sino uno con una gran misión que debía ser cumplida.

―¡Richard! ―la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

―¿Qué ocurre Lilian? ―respondió.

―Malas noticias ―nos miró a ambos―, los Goodrich hallaron nuestro paradero y se enteraron que tenemos a los elegidos, todos ellos ahora mandan a sus tropas hacia acá.

Ahora soy un Becker, y llegó la hora de que este miembro de la legión comience a tomar su próxima misión muy en serio.


End file.
